If She Had Stayed
by Bram of Jesslaw
Summary: A series of one shots set at Osaka Gakuen during the third year that didn't get to happen.
1. Chapter 1

He sat on the floor leaning against the bed; he could feel the frame digging into his bare back. "Shit." The word was whispered partly as an exclamation of frustration and partly as a plea to some higher being to help him pick up the pieces of his control that he so stupidly threw the wind. In the quiet of the room he heard the faint click of the bathroom lock and the not so faint whoosh of the shower as it turned on, the sounds echoing in his room brought the echo of the all too recent past into his mind.

~Not even five minutes ago~

He had come from practice all hot and sweaty, he didn't even think about the American girl on the other side of the bathroom with the obnoxious manners that didn't seem so bad when coming from her. With the convenient disregard of his suitemate he took his shirt off and tossed it to the chair next to his desk. Then, out of mild exhaustion, he collapsed onto the floor leaned against the side of his bed, put his elbows on his knees and propped his head on his hands.

"Shit." The word was whispered partly out of frustration at his nearly naked self and his inability to muster the strength, or desire, to retrieve any shirt, upon the realization that the girl he obviously lusted over, lived on the other side of the bathroom, and partly in the fact that he thought he might have heard the door across the bathroom open and close, which got his brain thinking about her and her coming into his room, and him ravishing her and now he would have to relieve the now growing pressure in his neither regions as soon as he mustered the energy, and desire, to get up and shower. He supposed that was the nice thing about her now living next door instead of upstairs like before, now he could touch himself in piece without worrying about waking her up, which would have to be, by far, the most embarrassing experience a teenage boy, living with a girl, could have.

"Shit." The word was spoken under his breath as she spoke his name in that overly excited, reserved for him tone of voice as she stormed, that's all Ashiya Mizuki seemed to know how to do, through the bathroom into his room. "Sano listen to what happened…" she sat down next to him and scooted close as close as physically possible. He took the hint with a smirk and put his arm around her and pulling her in just a bit closer. He didn't pay much attention to what she was saying; he was too busy marveling in the heat he felt on his arm. He was so hot he hadn't thought anything could be warmer than him right now. He was still not paying any attention to what she was saying, so not slowly, and without much thought, he pulled her between his legs so he could feel the warmth of her back all over his chest, he didn't care that he was still sweaty and probably didn't smell wonderful, he just wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled into the crook of her neck so he would be able to feel the heat on his face as well.

"Um… Sano, are you alright?" she turned slightly as his buried nose turned into light kisses on her neck. They felt so good on her neck that she didn't put up a fight as he turned in his embrace giving him better access to her lips. He dropped the knees that had been holding her like a protective fortress so she sat straddling him, he pulled her body as closer to his and tasted her upon his lips as a wonderful combination of senses, he felt heat in so many places he was barely able to keep himself from throwing her down and taking her as she masqueraded as a boy.

He felt her hands go to his bare chest as his own made their way under her shirt, along her stomach and back, slowly pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it next to his on the chair. As he continued to roam his mind was telling him that this probably was not the best idea, and his libido was telling his mind to mind its own fucking business. With her shirt gone he made quick work of the vest that bound her breasts. With nothing to bind her chest he could feel her fully upon him and it drove any reasonable thought from his mind.

He tried to pull her closer, if that was even possible, and laid siege to her lips, he could feel a fire spreading from where her bare breasts were held against him. Following the fire he trailed his lips to her throat then her collar bone and in between those wonderfully soft, sweet, supple breasts. AS his lips and teeth and tongue found their way to her nipple he heard her try to hold back a moan, and that pushed him over the edge.

With a speed neither knew he was capable of unleashing, Mizuki found herself on the floor with a hungry Sano teasing her with kisses and nibbles in wonderful places and hands doing unmentionable things, she was lost in the moment as another moan escaped her lips. Then the hand that was not occupied with her breast was suddenly trying to undo her pants, and she panicked

"Shit." The word was whispered partly in a plea that he would realize that this couldn't happen, at least not right now, and partly because of a realization that it had gone far enough that stopping would be nearly impossible, because she wanted it just as much as he did. He had been so focused on the gift that he had received that he didn't hear her utter the exclamation. Her button was unbuttoned, her zipper was undone her pants were by his shirt. All that separated him from his greatest joy in life was one little…

"No, "whispered word, "Not here, not now, please." She looked at him with eyes so filled with fear all he could do was support himself on his elbows as he towered over her, lorded his strength over her petit frame, her vulnerability pressed under his masculine form. He was aware of the fear he was creating in her but it was such a new experience that he didn't quiet accept that it was truly happening.

"Shit" a word uttered partly as a verbal slap for him so he would rightfully feel like the ass he was and partly so she would understand how truly sorry he was, he didn't mean it like that. He wasn't trying to be forceful, he thought she wanted it. He thought… he thought he was in control. He needed her to know that he wasn't the type of man who needed to feel powerful by making others feel weak. He just wanted to protect her. He wanted to claim her, physically express the feelings he thought they both felt. Was he wrong to think she returned his feelings?

She was gone, she shimmed her way out from under him, leaving her discarded clothing strewn about his room so they could continue to accuse him when her forgiving eyes would and could not. He got off his hands and knees, the action made him realize how animalistic his actions had truly been. How much he had stopped thinking and started acting, letting his feelings take over and lead him to a place his mind knew was not right.

"Shit," a whispered word that left a loaded atmosphere in its wake.


	2. Winter Return

He kissed her. A full on eyes closed, pulled close, steal her breath away kiss, that let the whole world know just who she belonged to. Well, maybe not the whole world. Maybe it was just the fish that swam in its bowl on her desk. It seemed to stare at them its little fish head slightly cocked to the side, as though it knew what was going on and was slightly amused by what it saw; as though it would chuckle if it had the ability to.

"What was that for" her voice was low and her breathing uneven.

"It had just been to long since I was able to do that, I really missed it. I mean I didn't really get the chance last time I saw you. After all you were still keeping up the male persona in a public place and I didn't think the crowd would appreciate two boys going at it in the airport," he smiled at the blush that rose to her cheeks.

"I'm sorry. It was Christmas, I had to go home, or my brother would have flown here and brought me home himself. Besides it was only two weeks, I feel like you are a big enough boy, you should be able to handle it yourself," she brought her lips to his neck so she could feel his pulse against her lips.

He shook his head as a small smile formed, "Don't try and tell me you didn't miss me, or my kisses just as much as I missed you."

"I never said that," she stood on her tip-toes so she could reach his ear to give them a nip, then she whispered, "I just said you should have been able to handle it."

He shuddered at her seduction. He was always baffled by the other boy's inability to see she was one hundred percent woman. It didn't matter that she dressed as a boy, and acted like a boy. There were still the small things that gave her femininity away. The way she blushed when anyone would bring up sex, or girls or penis. There was the way she smelled, not the musky scent of almost grown man, but a softer smell that caressed your nostrils in a way that only something purely female could.

Then there were things that were so subtle, unless you were looking for them you wouldn't notice they were there at all. Like the sway of her hips that was slight you couldn't put your finger on it, but you knew something was different. Then how once a month everyone seemed to be vying for her attention, and about a week later she would be missing from class. It made him laugh sometimes that it took Nakano being told to understand he wasn't gay. Someone who watched her as much as he did should have noticed things other boys let slip past their attention.

"Are you ok?" She looked at him with curiosity in her eyes.

"Yeah, sorry I was thinking," His smile.

"About what?" She couldn't help but return his smile.

He swept her off her feet and carried her to the bed, "About all the times I wished I could have held you in my arms, over the past two weeks." He gently tossed her onto the soft mattress. Crawling in beside her he whispered, "We've got major catching up to do." He placed his body next to hers and pulled her close. She snuggled into his embrace and he kissed her forehead. If anyone had the idea to knock on either lover's door, they would not have received an answer.

_A thanks to __staggered incite,_ sorry about the spelling mistake, my computer deceived me ,she is in trouble now. 


End file.
